De tradiciones y regalos
by DreamedSilverWings
Summary: [Fic participante en el Reto Navideño del Foro "Torre de los Titanes"] ¿Cómo no podía pensar en un regalo para su amigo?


Escibí esto para el reto navideño del foro de Torre de los Titanes, lo subí a última hora porque no me convencía para nada este one-shot, pero un reto es un reto, y vaya que este lo fue; de todos los temas este había sido el que más díficil me había resultado pensar en algo, y como si alguien allá arriba me quisiera poner una prueba acabe con el tema de "Santa secreto", siento mucho si no es un resultado satisfactorio. Ni siquiera siento que tenga la vibra navideña.

Algo de RobStar, aunque nada exagerado (creo) y tambien de BBRae, pero incluso aún menos; me enfoque más en la primera pareja porque este año planeo escribr sólo BBRae para el fandom de Teen Titans y quería darles algo de amor(?).

* * *

Estaba recostada en su cama, con las sabanas hasta el cuello, en circunstancias normales ya estaría dormida, siempre le había resultado muy sencillo dormir apenas y reposaba su cabeza sobre una superficie cómoda, tal y como todos los de su especie.

Era algo tonto estar preocupada por esta clase de cosas, su Knorfka probablemente le hubiera dado un buen regaño, sobretodo porque como una autentica princesa de Tamaran no debía de preocuparse por una celebración de un planeta extranjero.

Pero a ella le gustaban tanto las celebraciones, y la navidad le gustaba muchísimo más por su significado. Si, era una festividad comercial, aunque Starfire podía decir que todas lo eran, pero si lo veía por el lado amable que tanto le caracterizaba, era bueno que al menos una vez al año los seres humanos trataran de llevarse mejor y los familiares se reunieran pese a las diferencias.

En Tamaran existían múltiples festividades de ese estilo, involucraban todo tipo de actividades, pero lo conocido como "santa secreto" no era algo que recordará. Se hacían regalos, pero no eran con la intención de obtenerlos de regreso, y eran completamente distintos, simplemente era por el placer de hacerlo.

No lo criticaba, suponía que era parte de la naturaleza del ser humano, naturaleza que aún después de años de convivencia le costaba entender, pero la abrazaba porque al mismo tiempo le encantaba la calidez y amabilidad que transmitían algunos humanos, era muy distinto a su propia cultura.

Starfire nació en un ambiente muy distinto, los tamaranianos eran guerreros, al contrario de los humanos que vivían para contener sus instintos y emociones con la intención de mantenerse civilizados, eran muy blandos y frágiles.

Y a ella le encantaba.

En la Tierra ella podía ser dulce y amable, todo lo contrario a lo que le exigía el ser princesa.

Ser una titán le brindaba la libertad que jamás había querido, pero necesitaba.

Pero volviendo a su dilema, ella estaba preocupada porque no tenía idea de que regalarle a su amigo Cyborg.

Había planeado que si le tocaba Raven iba a darle un collar con un cuarzo además de velas aromáticas y bolsas de té. Quizás con una tasa personalizada. Un regalo pequeño, pero Raven no le gustaba recibir regalos extravagantes.

Para Chico Bestia había pensado en una serie de figuras de animales de colores brillantes, si mal no recordaba Robin había mencionado que eran colores neones.

Para su querido novio, Robin, había pensado en un regalo mucho más sencillo, que quizás no le fuera espectacular, pero esperaba que el apreciara el significado emocional. Había sido algo difícil, sobretodo con la aberración de Robin por las fotografías, incluso tuvo que tomar una fotografía de él y Batman a escondidas, pero lo logró. Había logrado hacer un conjunto de fotografías con las personas más cercanas a Robin.

Pero vergonzosamente debía de decir que no había pensado nada para Cyborg, y ella tenía que ser su santa secreto.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Cyborg era un muy bien amigo, alguien con quien hablar y confiando en que iba a decirte cual era su opinión sin miedo a decirte que habías hecho mal, era como un hermano mayor para todos ¿Por qué no había pensado en él?

Precisamente por eso quería darle un regalo que le hiciera feliz, era consiente gracias a películas y series terrestres, de que muchas veces no terminaban agradándoles los regalos que recibían durante los intercambios de estos.

Y Cyborg se merecía lo mejor.

El problema es que después de días aún no podía decidir que era lo mejor para él.

Había comentado su inquietud con Robin, pero el no había sido capaz de ayudarle mucho, solo le había recomendado que quizás algo para el "bebe" de Cyborg sería bueno, aunque ella no estaba segura de si podría elegir algo adecuado, sobretodo porque no estaba segura de que tan sencillo sería encontrar algo que fuera compatible con el auto T.

Tenía que hacerle algo especial, algo que el le gustará y fuera para su disfrute.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de forzarse a dormir, de nada le servía desvelarse, aún tenía unos cuantos días para decidir.

* * *

Entró al centro comercial, tomada de la mano de Robin, le gustaba esa sensación, la piel de él era fría a comparación de la de ella y ya algo callosa, pero aún así era muy agradable. Esto era casi como una cita para ella. No acostumbraban salir solos muy seguido.

— ¿Crees que a Raven le guste un abrigo?

—Claro que sí— quizás no tanto, pero sin duda alguna le gustaría verla usar algo que no fuera la capa con capucha azul— ¿Puedo sugerirte este?

Robin la trajo porque confiaba en su instinto femenino, pero en su cara se podía notar que no le gustaba. Era color amarillo huevo y extrañamente tenía brillos en algunas partes. Todo lo contrario a Raven.

—Star, no creo que le agrade….

— ¿Por qué no? Es lindo.

—Si, es lindo. Pero…— tenía que inventarse una excusa, una que no hiriera los sentimientos de su novia—. No creo que esos colores le queden a Raven, a ella le favorecen más los tonos fríos.

—Pero quisiera verla en algo más alegre— ella hizo un puchero, pero dejó el abrigo en su lugar—, pero supongo que tienes razón ¿Quizás uno color vino?

—Eso es mejor.

Ella comenzó a hurgar en esa sección, y el comenzó en el otro extremo, pero eliminando todas prendas que no fueran tonos azules oscuros. Si el color favorito de Raven era el azul entonces por esos tonos debía de empezar. Starfire también lo sabía, pero su amiga ya tenía demasiadas prendas azules para su gusto, un cambio de vez en cuando no era malo.

El volvió con unas cuantas prendas, la mayoría negras, y ella traía consigo uno de cada color distinto.

—Este es mi favorito— le mostró uno de tonalidad verde oscura, tenía un cinturón pequeño y era algo más holgado en la parte inferior de manera que simulaba una falda. Ella dejó salir una risita traviesa, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo relativamente malo— así va a combinar junto a su ahora novio Chico Bestia.

Sonrió bobamente, a veces Starfire podía decir cosas que podían resultar algo insultantes si hubieran sido dichas por otra persona, pero le era imposible pensar que ella pudiera decir algo con malas intenciones. Pero su novia tenía razón, sus amigos eran muy diferentes en cuanto a colores.

— ¿Sugieres que le regale a Chico Bestia una chaqueta morada?

—Eso sería glorioso de ver— ella se permitió a si misma dejar el suelo por unos cuantos centímetros. Fue entonces que noto uno de los que el tenía, se lo quito de las manos, y lo observó—, tenemos un problema.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Este también me gusta— era azul chino, ligeramente más claro a lo que Raven acostumbraba, ajustado en la cintura y de nuevo simulaba una falda, pero más discreta. Estaba segura que a la empática le iba a quedar espectacular debido a su ahora más curvilíneo cuerpo—. Pero es azul.

—A Raven le gusta el azul.

—Pero quería que fuera algo distinto— Starfire volvió a ver el abrigo—, pero estoy segura de que se le verá muy bien.

— ¿Crees que le vaya a gustar?— ahora trataría de decidir con ella— A mi también me gusta el verde, pero el regalo es para Raven. Creo que se sentirá más cómoda con algo azul. Ya veremos cuando podemos bromear con su difícil compatibilidad según la gama de colores.

—El verde y morado combinan.

—Esos colores me recuerdan un poco a Halloween.

—Halloween es más de naranja y morado— Él no parecía haberlo escuchado por estar viendo en una repisa unos pendientes—. ¿Novio Robin?

Les prestó más atención. Eran negros y sencillos, sólo podía pensar en una persona al verlos.

—Lo siento.

—Pensaste en Raven.

El se avergonzó un poco. Starfire parecía leerle de manera tan sencilla a veces.

—Perdón, no se supone que deba hacer eso— ella le vio interrogándole el porque de ese comentario—, aquí en la tierra una mujer se molestaría porque su novio piense en una amiga al ver algo.

Los celos en los humanos respecto a las parejas le eran algo imposible de comprender. En Tamaran nunca había dos mujeres que compitieran por el amor de un hombre, mucho menos si la otra era una amiga.

—He leído un poco acerca de los celos, representan inseguridad y también que tienen que ver con la selección natural. En mi planeta es diferente, no sentiría celos de que otras mujeres te tengan afecto o tú a ellas, porque tú estás conmigo porque lo deseas, y yo estoy contigo porque lo deseo—Le tomo de la mano, con una mueca similar a una sonrisa, pero definitivamente era sincera— Confió en mi novio Robin y en nuestra amiga Raven.

— ¿Y que hay de Blackfire?

—Sentir celos o envidia a hermanos son normales en mi planeta— ella volvió a ver a los pendientes—; a veces incluso se matan los unos a los otros.

El tema obviamente le incomodaba, así que dirigió su mirada de nuevo al aparador, no debió de haber preguntado por Blackfire, la herida en Star aún seguía abierta.

Apretó la mano de ella, queriendo decirle sin palabras un "estoy aquí". Ella volteó a verlo, y como si estuvieran conectados el hizo lo mismo, y ella esta vez tenía pintada una de sus típicas sonrisas, su novio estaba ya algo sonrojado, se había tardado en hacerlo.

Apartó la mirada, tratando de ignorar el obvio rubor en su rostro.

— ¿Crees que le gusten?

—Definitivamente.

* * *

— ¿Ya tienes el regalo de Cyborg?

Casi deja caer la bolsa con comida.

— ¿Por qué no me lo recordaste?— ella se jaló los cabellos, lo había olvidado en la emoción de las compras— Aún no tengo regalo.

—Pensé que habías comprado algo cuando te fuiste sola.

Ella cerró la boca, era más que obvio que él lo hubiera pensado. Pero ella había pasado más de media hora buscando un sweater navideño para Silkie que le permitiera meter todas sus patas y no el regalo de Cyborg.

—Sólo tengo tres días y no tengo idea de que regalarle.

Comenzó a guardar las cosas con rapidez, tenía que salir de allí. No quería que su amigo Cyborg se sintiera mal.

—Star— Robin puso su mano en su hombro, tratando de tranquilizarla—, esta bien. Mañana iremos juntos de nuevo al centro comercial si quieres.

—No.

— ¿Por qué no?— sonaba confundido, y con mucha razón.

—Si vas conmigo voy a distraerme y acabaré tomando el café contigo en lugar de comprarle el regalo a Cyborg— él tenía el ceño fruncido, definitivamente iba a protestar—. Voy a dormir, me levantaré temprano— le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, esos pequeños besos que hacían que el se quedará callado y sonrojado—: Buenas noches, novio Robin.

—Buenas noches Star

* * *

Aunque estuvo desde muy temprano en el centro comercial no encontró algo que la convenciera. Casi se llevaba un estéreo, pero lo más seguro es que Robin y Chico Bestia también se adueñaran de el y entrara en la sección de cosas compartidas.

Llegó a la torre cansada de estar de pie, porque a los ciudadanos les ponía los pelos de punta que flotará, y muy, muy derrotada.

Se acostó, no tenía oportunidad, sólo quedaba el día siguiente y uno más para que fuera el día acordado. Quizás acabaría comprando el estéreo.

* * *

Se despertó casi a las tres de la mañana, con el estomago rugiendo. Tenía ganas de algo de comida, no una simple botana.

Bajo tratando de no hacer nada de ruido, debía respetar a sus compañeros, así que tomo la sartén con cuidado de no hacer que el resto se movieran. La observó, estaba bastante gastada, con rayones por usar cucharas inadecuadas y en mucha parte por el mal uso que ella les daba. Los platillos tamaraneanos eran distintos a los terrestres.

Recordó cuanta pena sintió cuando Cyborg vio con tristeza como arruinó uno de las sartenes más grandes.

Y entonces supo que era lo que debía regalarle.

* * *

— ¡Novio Robin! ¡Novio Robin! — le estaban sacudiendo, pero por alguna razón no quería abandonar el mundo de los sueños.

— ¿Star?

—Ya se que regalarle a amigo Cyborg… pero necesito salir.

— ¿A dónde Star?

Estaba por dejar caer de nuevo su cabeza en la almohada, pero la respuesta de ella le hizo despertar completamente.

—Necesito ir al extranjero.

— ¿Qué?

—Allí esta el regalo que quiero para él, no los venden aquí.

— ¿Qué le vas a regalar?

—Algo que seguramente va a amar.

* * *

Robin estaba molesto, pero no estaba pidiendo supervisión, solo le estaba avisando que iba a salir. Ella podía tomar sus propias decisiones.

Regresó con el regalo unas horas antes del amanecer, lo más probable es que tuviera ojeras para cuando todos estuvieran despiertos, pero debía de envolver el regalo.

* * *

—Y mi santa secreto es Chico Bestia— los ojos del cambiante brillaron, mientras abría los brazos para recibir el regalo, pero nada llegó. Cyborg le entregó una bolsa de regalo a Raven.

—Estoy algo confundido ¿No eres mi santa secreto tu?

—Si— Raven abrió la bolsa, y su novio se acercó para sacar el contenido sin ver que había dentro, para con horror ver que lo que había sacado era un bralette y una potente carcajada del mayor de sus amigos y la incomodidad de las otras tres personas, especialmente Raven.

—Claro que es un regalo para ti— contuvo otra carcajada— aunque claro que lo puedes usar si gustas.

Antes de que Raven decidiera destruir algo, Starfire dejó su lugar al lado de Robin.

—Yo soy tu santa secreto amigo Cyborg— ella tomó la caja decorada del suelo— espero que te guste.

Con mucha prisa rasgó el papel, y allí estaba, un set de sartenes de cocina para chef.

—Siento mucho si parece un regalo para el día de las madres, pero como estabas triste porque arruinamos tus sartenes pensé en regalarte unos que sean unos solo para ti.

—Me encantan Star, los colores son geniales ¿Dónde encontraste con este estilo?

Había buscado en internet algo que le recordará al estilo de su amigo, y solo en el extranjero lo pudo obtener.

—Eso no importa. Creo que te lo merecías después de lo que hago con tus sartenes.

—Puedo compartir estos…

—No. Son tuyos, solo tuyos.

—Entonces supongo que Raven puede practicar ahora con los otros.

Chico Bestia soltó una risita, y Raven seguía demasiado abochornada como para que le importarán los comentarios de Cyborg.

— ¿Esto es una feliz navidad?— lo miró, no sabiendo cual sería la respuesta de su amigo.

—No hay otra manera en que pueda imaginarla.

* * *

Nota:

Acepto tomatazos, y si no quieren dejar reviews, entiendo, se que no los merezco.


End file.
